


when i look i find no change

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 2019!Maylor, Established Relationship, I think?, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, RPF, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: "It's always been you."





	when i look i find no change

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have no idea where this idea came and I honestly thought I wouldn't write this but... Heh, I ended up writing it anyway. This is my first Maylor fic and also my first fic in... two months I think? So, sorry if I'm a little bit rusty. :D English is not my native language, so sorry about all the mistakes.
> 
> I was of course listening to music while writing this and the songs that were a pretty good inspiration are 'All Of Me' by John Legend, 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri and 'These Are The Days Of Our Lives' by Queen.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Brian’s gaze wanders around the city that shimmers in the colorful mix of lights, appreciating the beauty and calmness of the night. It is one of those nights that he can’t sleep, thoughts dancing in his mind as a ongoing loop. It’s nothing new but lately it has been happening more often and the lack of sleep is starting to affect everything. He’s been zoning out more while surrounded by people, finding it hard to focus on listening to what they have to say and whenever he has been playing Red Special he has become more frustrated instead of relaxed and that just because the playing hasn’t gone as smoothly as usual.

He closes his eyes for a moment and lets out a deep sigh, leaning more on the balcony railing. As Brian opens his eyes again, he looks up to the sky where the moon glows faintly, a sea of stars surrounding it. His mind immediately takes him back in time, giving him flashes of those moments spent by admiring the space and stopping to one special moment. A small smile makes its way on his lips as he remembers sitting on the rooftop of the old warehouse with Roger beside him, eyes glued to the night sky above them.

Brian remembers it being hard not to steal glances at the blonde. Roger had looked so stunning in the faint light of stars and moon and Brian had almost forgot how to breathe as the realization had dawned on him. The thought, the feeling, it all had been there for a while but he hadn’t just let himself get into it. He had fought against it but something in that moment told him he had lost the battle a while ago.

And apparently Roger had known that.

Brian remembers how Roger had sighed and turned to look at him, a knowing smirk adorning his lips. _”You know, you could just say it,”_ he had spoken softly, blue eyes shining of hope and Brian can still feel how his heart had missed a beat back then.

_”Say what?”_

_”What you think now. What you really feel about me.”_

And that had been the key to get the words finally out of Brian’s mouth. 

_”I’m in love with you.”_

The look on Roger’s face had changed immediately, eyes lighting up as his smile had grown wider.

 _”Fucking finally, ”_ he had breathed out and the next thing Brian had registered was Roger’s hand grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him closer and crashing their lips together.

 

Brian is startled by the hand settling on his shoulder and the memories fade, making room for the reality. His eyes meet the familiar blue ones and something warm stirs in his chest. Roger doesn’t say anything but his eyes reflects the worry he feels and Brian knows what he must be thinking. He lets out a sigh, tries to find the right words to ease Roger’s worry but it isn’t easy. Roger knows how his thoughts are, how his mind just sometimes refuses to take a break and Brian knows Roger doesn’t expect him to say comforting words but he always feels like he has to say something. 

”I’ve been thinking too much about everything lately.”

He looks at Roger who nods slightly. 

”About how some things have changed,” he continues, taking a hold of Roger’s hand, ”and about how some things haven’t.”

Roger takes a quick glance at their hands, a fond smile rising to his lips.

”Do you remember the night I said I was in love with you?”

”How could I forget?” Roger says, grinning. ”After all, I’m the one who encouraged you to finally say it.”

Brian lets out a soft chuckle. ”And I’m glad you did because if you hadn’t… Well, I don’t if I would’ve ever said it.”

”Then I would have said it. Many times I had been so close to just spit it out and on that night my patience had been getting thinner with each passing minute. But I hold my tongue ’cause I wanted you to say it first.”

”Why? You already knew it.”

Roger lowers his gaze, shifting slightly and gently squeezing Brian’s hand.

”’Cause I wanted to be sure. I didn’t actually know for sure, it was more like a hunch.”

**_Oh._ **

If Brian’s heart had missed a beat decades ago, now it surely misses a few more.

”But what if you had been wrong? What would have you done?” 

”Whatever you would have wanted me to do. I would have stayed your friend if you had wanted so. I knew I wanted you in my life in one way or another. Or I would have left if you had not wanted to see me again,” Roger says, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Brian stares at him dumbfounded as his mind is processing what he has just heard. It’s been decades since that night and they have never talked about this and now he wonders why. Maybe it is because the feeling had been mutual and it had been all that mattered. Or maybe it is because the time hadn’t been right back then. Sometimes things just are left unsaid until the time is right.

”Bri,” Roger’s voice stops Brian’s train of thoughts and he realizes that Roger is looking at him again, eyes full of emotions. The way they glow reminds Brian of stars and that sight alone is enough to melt his heart. And when his mind finally connects the words and the way Roger is looking at him, it feels like a whole universe turns around and he finds himself falling in love all over again.

Roger brings Brian’s hand to his lips, peppering it with soft kisses, and Brian smiles as his beard tickles him. Then Roger lets go of his hand, steps closer to him and half wraps his arms around Brian, never breaking the eye contact.

”It’s always been you,” Roger says quietly, and Brian finds himself speechless again. He places his left hand on Roger’s neck and leans down to press a sweet kiss on his forehead. Roger’s grip on him tightens a little as he eventually presses his head against Brian’s chest. Brian uses the opportunity to wrap his other hand around Roger, enveloping him in to a hug. 

The storm in Brian’s mind calms down with each passing second they stand there, holding each other, and when he eventually turns his gaze back up to the sky, the stars seem to shine a little bit brighter. He can’t help but think how incredibly lucky he is to have Roger by his side even after all these years. People have come and go as the time has passed but Roger has been there all along. They have walked the same path for half a century, gone through thick and thin and created something beautiful, profound.

Slowly Brian breathes in and out and as he watches the stars glinting, the thought passes across his mind.

**_Maybe their story had been written in the stars right from the start._ **

Then Brian closes his eyes, lets himself get lost into the warmth of Roger, focusing on the comfort it gives to him. His heart starts to play the familiar melody of their song and he wonders if Roger is counting the beats in his mind. The moment may be a little bit overly romantic but it’s perfect anyway – even after all the years the magic is still there and he is pretty sure it will never fade.

Roger shifts slightly, mumbling ’I love you’ softly while nuzzling more against Brian’s chest and the words cause Brian’s heart to flutter of happiness. Memories flashes fast in his mind, taking him over decades and then bringing him back to present and it’s clear that one thing hasn’t changed.

The feeling of home.

It has always been Roger.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think. ;D You can find me on tumblr, @queensilveryrog, if you wanna come say hi or smth. :D


End file.
